


A Necessary Conversation

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Kanan and Kallus have a conversation that, ultimately determines whether Kallus will be able to stay with Phoenix Squadron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real reason why I don't refer to Kallus by name for most of this, it just worked out that way.

Kanan could feel the man sitting across the table from him. He was tense; Kanan could tell that he was sitting in a way that wouldn’t suggest tenseness, but in the Force he radiated everything except for calm. Kanan honestly couldn’t blame the man- if he was in his shoes Kanan thought he’d feel uncomfortable, too.

 

“Zeb told me why you said you did what you did,” Kanan said, keeping his voice calm and level. There was no point in starting an argument, not while the man was trying to atone for what he’d done for the Empire. “I’m sorry you had to abandon your child.”

He heard the man shift. 

“Do you still have your lightsaber?”

The man was silent for a minute. “Yes. The Inquisitor was insistent that I keep in shape with them, in case the need to use them ever arrived.”

Kanan tilted his head to the side, taking in this information. “Them?”

“I have two. I- I usually only practice with one at a time, so it’s been quite a while since I’ve used both at once.”

The two lapsed into silence for several minutes, the Force around them still tense, though some of it had lessened to a more manageable level. Kanan heard the man shift a few times, as if he could not find quite a comfortable way to sit- though if the smugness that had been radiating off of Zeb earlier was anything to go by, the man probably couldn’t get comfortable.

Finally, the man broke the silence. “I know that you can’t forgive me for what I’ve done. I’ve done unforgivable things for the Empire, and I want to do what I can to make up for it. I know that nothing I do could ever be enough for that.”

Kanan took a few minutes to respond. “I’m glad that you’re aware of this. I’d like to spar with you at some point, just to see where you are skill wise.”

The man nodded, his Force signature relaxing significantly. He understood that this was Kanan’s way of, well not accepting him really but not rejecting him either. “Thank you.”

All Kanan said was, “You’re free to go. Tell Zeb that I said to take it easier with you.”

Kallus was more or less bleeding embarrassment through the Force as he exited the room. Kanan allowed himself a small smile. 

Perhaps they would be able to get used to the former ISB agent.


End file.
